


Stay inside /Erotic nights with Arthur

by ArthurFlecksGirl



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurFlecksGirl/pseuds/ArthurFlecksGirl
Summary: Its Arthurs first night at home since he is back from Arkham and he needs some love...Some intimate thoughts and sexual content.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck - Relationship, Reader - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	Stay inside /Erotic nights with Arthur

The dim lights in the corner of the living room was blending in with the still of the night. Arthur was sleeping in your arms, breathing slowly, a serious look upon his face. He was finally wearing his own PJs again. It was the first night together, after he was released from Arkham state hospital. He has been there for the last two weeks and it left its marks on him. Putting on his own PJ pants again was a big deal for him. You didnt washed the bedsheets since he was commited at Arkham, so you could bury yor face into it at night and breathe in his familar scent. Arthur appriciated how thoughtful it was of you not to wash the sheets until he got home again. The smell of bleach that was all over the hospital sheets made it impossible for him to find some sleep. He needed something that grounded his senses. Something he can hold on to. Something to remind him that he had a life outside of Arkham. Sticking his nose deep into your pillow, smelling the remains of your shampoo and cologne convinced him that this was real. That his life outside of the hospital wasnt just one of his daydreams, which sometimes seemed realer than reality itself.  
You couldnt find sleep. Seeing Arthur all rolled up to a ball, lying in the comfort of your arms after two weeks of his absence was overwhelming. How yould you possibly sleep? You were way too afraid that he wouldntbe there anymore when you wake up. Your mind knew that he would still be there, still breathing softly against your naked skin. Still dreaming of who knows what. Hopefully something beautiful. The calmness of his body asured you that at least he wasnt having nightmares, which truly relieved you.   
You stoked his hair carefully, so he wouldt wake up from your touch. The innocence he was radiating was enormously. Your hand rested on the silky fabric of his PJ pants. The fragility of how his body felt under the fabric made your heart soft. There was something so vulnerable about Arthur. Sometimes you thought he could break under your touch. No matter how gentle you would handle him. He often looked like he was about to crumble. Not only his thin body but the way he moved. His mind that kept shifting and shaping all the time. there was just nothing stable about him as a person. He was like an autumn leafe , still hanging from an branch, no matter how hard the wind was blowing. He would dance through the storm till it camled, only to dance again. Facing the storm over and over again. Changing his colors.  
And you loved every shade of him.  
You loved the inncocence of his white light, shining upon you when he was smiling like a little boy.   
You loved the blackness of his twisted mind, observing the world.  
You loved the greys in the corner of his mind where vulnerability met unpredictability.  
You loved the burning reds, te fire within his soul. The hidden danger.  
His complexity draw you in.  
You were obsessed with his beauty. Inside and out.  
Compleately fascinated by who he was.  
Arthur started to move under your careful touch.  
His sleepy eyes gazing at you "Hey, love. Is it morning already?"  
"No, darling. Its 4 am. Try to get some more sleep, I´m right here."  
Arthur stretched. The tense skin of his slender tummy looked like it was about to crack on the parts where his rips popped out.  
Arthur was facing you. His hot breath so close to your face , you breathed in the air he was breathing out. His right hand caressed your cheek "You`re so beautiful Y/N. Waking up to your face makes me the luckiest man in the world."  
You placed a kiss upon the tip of his nose. Right on the spot where his red clown nose is painted on when he is working. His cute, red little nose. Thinking about it made you smile.  
"Watching you sleep makes me the luckiest woman in the world. I am glad I have you home with me again, Artie. The last two weeks were hell."  
"I know he whispered" as he pulled you closer and leaned in to kiss you.  
"I`m so sorry I was losing my mind again. You dont deserve this....having a boyfriend that ends up at a mental hospital almost every year. I feel so bad about what I put you through".  
You buried your face in the curve of his neck, so your face was covered with his brown, wavy hair "Don`t you ever think of it like that. I`m here for you, no matter what. Thats all I want in life. All I need. Being here for you. Remember when you said your purpose in life is to make people smile? "  
Artie nodded.  
"Well, my purpose is to make YOU smile. To take care of you. Never forget that okay?"  
"Mmmm" he breathed " I know I can get dark at times. But all I want to do is to shine a light upon you. You knwo that right? I never want you to drown in my darkness."  
"I feel your light in every moment. And it illuminates my darkest hours".  
You took a deep breath, rubbing your face sotly against his neck. This curve between his neck and shoulder was your idea of home. You wanted to rest your face in there forever.   
A tear is falling from your eyelids, rolling down your chin, reaching his bony shoulder. A diamond across his paper thin skin.  
"Its so comforting to hear you say that you see me as a light. Not as a dark cloud. "  
Your hand moved up and down his biceps. Even though he was so slender, you could stillfeel the muscles on his arms "I could never see you as a dark cloud. You`re my sun."  
Arthurs green eyes gazed at you with love "Really?"  
Your hands made their way down on him, to his ribcage, his belly button, his hips, along his V-ine, his inner thighs. Arthurs eyebrow twitched. You knew how much he liked that. Your hand on his inner thighs. It was his weak spot.   
His eyes lighted up as you started to sing quietly "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey...."  
Arthur pushed his hips closer into your direction. The tip of his nose was touching your cheek while he placed soft kisses upon your face. "Mhhh....I get so weak when you sing to me" he muttered "Keep going".  
"The other night dear, as I lay sleeping. I dreamed I held you in myarms. When I awoke dear, I was mistaken. So I bowed my head and cried" you kept singing.  
"Thats how I felt when you were at Arkham. But you`re here now."  
"I am...."  
Arthur kept moving his hips towards you and pressed his thighs together, so he could feel your hand resting there with more intensivity. You knew that it was his way to tell you that he graved more but was too shy to tell you.   
Some days he would just grab you and undress you ,like there was no time to waste. Other days-like today- he was too shy to even make the frst move.  
You pressed your lips upon his scar and placed a smile there while you wrapped your hand around his hardness, pleasing him while your other hand played with the curls in his neck. You adored his messy bed hair. Especially the strains that kept falling to his forehead.  
"Am I asleep?" he asked.  
"No, darling. This isnt a dream"  
He nodded slowly with a sleepy look upon his face. Like he was only half awake. Like the love you gave him was just a wonderful dream he had. And you loved being that dream. Maybe he would wake up in the morning, wondering if he was dreaming this or if it actually happened. You felt him slip his tongue into your mouth as your hand kept going between his legs. You closed your eyes to concentrate on tasting him with all your senses. You wanted to drink his spit, to swallow him and contain his taste inside of your heart forever.  
Arthurs breath responsed to every move your hand made. He was breathing it right into you. And you swallowed as he exhaled into you open mouth. Your felt your body starting to ache for him to love you. It almost felt like a wonderful kind of pain. A pain only he could cure by becoming one with you.  
You wrapped your leg around his pelvis , your hand still around his erection and helped him find his way inside of you.  
Arthur gasped and shifted his hips to press himself deeper into your body, which awaited his touch with sweet anticipation.  
Arthur stopped moving,his voice raspy from moaning quietly "I just wanna stay there and feel your soft walls around me. Is that okay with you?"  
You kissed the corner of his mouth "Of yourse, Arthur. Oh it feels so wonderful. "  
"So warm" he whispered "Your body gives me comfort".  
Having Arthur inside of you without getting it further on was a whole different experience. It felt like the two of you finally melted into one another and there was no need to do anything but to exist as one being.  
You hand caressed his round,small butt cheek. The only movement was trying to get even closer . "I could stay like this forever" he mumbled with his sleepy voice. "I wish I could fall asleep this way. It feels so natural and honest."  
You put your hand on the back of his head and pushed it down slowly, so his head was resting on your chest now. "Lets try to fall asleep this way together" you whispered back. The sensation of him filling your body and soul was indiscribable. It meant the world to you.  
"Mmmhhh... it feels like an embrace down there" he mumbled as his eyelids got heavier.  
And right before he fell asleep a tear was coming through his closed eyelids.  
A diamond so pure as it coud have been. A treasure. rolling down his beautiful face.  
"Arthur, are you crying?"  
He nodded. Another tear rolling down his face. And another one. It took him only seconds to actually cry.  
You shifted your hips to press yourself against him as close as it was physically possible.  
"Don`t cry, my love. Whats wrong?"  
"Nothing" he whimpered "Thats why I am crying. For the first time in my life nothing is wrong. His eyes still closed. "I just love you so much Y/N. So incredibly much."   
You kissed his tears away. The salty taste filled your mouth as you swallowed him once again.  
"Could you sing me that song again? As a lullaby" he asked.  
"Of yourse, sweetheart" you whispered in his curls.   
"You are my sunshine  
My only sunshine  
You make me hapy  
When skies are gray  
You never know dear  
how much I love you  
Please dont take my sunshine away..."


End file.
